Sweet Venom
by yangires
Summary: She should have remembered that, from the moment they first laid their eyes upon their first head bands, it had been as good as signing a will. -Oneshot-


**Sweet Venom **  
_(Shoots down your skin, rushes into your heart.) _

-Oneshot-

― ¤ ―

Rating: T

_Summary_: She should have remembered that from the moment they first laid their eyes upon their first head bands it had been as good as signing a will.

**Disclaimer**: NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

--- -**●**- ---

"_Good-Night, sleep tight. No more tears." _

--Evanescence

--- -**●**- ---

It wasn't supposed to end like this. No. He wasn't meant to be in her arms growing colder and heavier as her arms numb and tears flowed down crimson cheeks stained by blood and tears and rain.

_His_ blood. Her tears.

Her eyes widen, glazed over by a mixture of shock and pain and horror and numbness beyond her imagination as she stares at those empty eyes and the gaping hole in his back (a piece of incrimination, or just a reminder of forthcoming events?) piercing his heart--

(_Something so strong, yet so fragile._)

She wanted to scream, scream right from the top of her lungs right down to the pain in her chest. She didn't want to see, to believe. She wanted to damn every god in existence and to seek the culprit of this heinous crime. She wanted to scream at him, wanted to throw everything she had at him, to watch stained iron protrude from his back and to see him ask for compassion. She wanted to, Sakura wanted to--

(_See him dead? Perhaps. Vengeance, blitzkrieg? Most definitely._)

But then she couldn't, she wouldn't. _He_ wouldn't want that. The man she had come to befriend, to respect to… To…

Love?

Did she love him?

No.

She lov**ed **him.

Lov**ed**. As in the past, because in the present, he's nothing short of a corpse, dead and useless, quiet, calm (_and so unlike him_).

It was _unfair_. It was _tragic_. It was _bloody_. It was all because that cold, cruel man with red eyes that didn't want to be saved.

And it's because of that reason that she cries, because he's as good as dead now and she's all alone with his cold _dead_ body, leaving her to hear his last breaths between choked sobs full of sorrow and regret.

(_**Regret**__? Why she's all alone now dear, staring at that hole through your chest with morbid fascination while you bleed away with each 'Ba-Dump'.)_

She regrets. Oh, how she regrets, she regrets infatuation. Naivety--

(_**Sorrow**__? She's off to fend for herself my dear, and there's nothing you can do about it._)

--Revenge was such a sickly sweet venom right from the start. Like a drug that caused you to succumb into addiction. Showed you the silver lining up in the sky, hid the rain behind fake smiles of satisfaction (but honey, the hollow feeling inside won't ever go away).

She should remind her self that these things happen all the time, that casualty during missions where normal, that the moment they first laid their eyes on the leaf symbol engraved into their head bands it was as good as signing your will, that--

_(It's not polite to stare.)_

Rain poured down, mixing the blood down at her knees and smearing the scarlet splatters across her face, joining in with the tears running down her cheeks as she stared down numbly at his dead body, hole, headband, and all fucking bloody horror.

Shinobi are just tools, weapons to be used and thrown away carelessly once dull; she wanted to change that just--

(_Like she wanted to see _that_ man's neck snap, two more casualties shouldn't be such a bother, yet she reasoned that such scum didn't--) _

He didn't **deserve such death**.

He deserved much better, he deserved to know, to know that--

(_She wouldn't become--_)

She fingered her weapon pouch.

One kunai.

_(Could she finish the job?) _

Maybe not, maybe she should turn away, walk away, and cast away this evening.

_(She wasn't a coward. She promised.) _

But her mind was set; set on those dead blue eyes.

_(Like venom that spreads, never to smile again.) _

On that smirk that once (_still_?) graced pale lips.

_(Coward. Naïve and blind. He probably wasn't so far away.) _

And most of all--

_(Drowning, drowning; a pool of blood down at her feet.) _

Revenge was the best kind of venom.

_(Shoots down your skin, rushes into your heart.)_

Poison that goes straight to the heart.

Haruno Sakura walked away. Uchiha Sasuke would die, right next to Uzumaki Naruto; she would jump right into the grave right with them, hell be dammed if she couldn't (_wouldn't_).

_(**So just party until the funeral ends, and then you can go kill all your friends.**)_

**F I N**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -**●**- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**This was more of a drabble-fic than anything else, I was just experimenting with angst, and this sprung up. This is a bit of an experiment, so pardon if you don't understand something, or find this way too confusing. **

**But please review and tell me what you think, feed the authoress! **


End file.
